New Day
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Blair and Chuck in the dead of night, desperately sorting through the mess they have become. Set after 2x15 one-shot.


**A/N:_ Hey guys, just a little something I came up with while bored at work. Let me know what you think, I'm not completely sure about this one lol  
Set after 2x15 Gone With The Will (possibly after 2x16 You've Got Yale! depeds on how you want to look at it.)  
Hope you enjoy as always and don't forget to leave a review!  
xoxo_**

**New Day**

* * *

Dexter had a familiar look of exasperation on his face as he surveyed the two girls quietly arguing in the Palace Lobby.

"I'm sure B"

"But are you 100% sure?"

"I'm going, I'm leaving now!"

Serena made her way to the elevator and stood there tapping her boots on the floor, arms folded and eyebrows raised at Blair.

With a frustrated huff, she stormed over to the concierge desk where Dexter was standing.

"Dexter, has Mr. Bass left for the evening."

He subtly rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Bass has gone out for the evening with Mr. Clarke. I don't expect them to be back anytime soon…"

Before he could finish she had glided over to Serena and was impatiently pushing the elevator button.

"Let's go, let's go! I need to vent with Audrey!" and they stepped into the elevator, Serena behind Blair, frustrated to say the least.

"You know this is his home too B, especially now that we're" she stopped and shuddered for effect. "Legally siblings…"

Blair sniffed with indifference.

"Just as long as that slimy cheating Basstard is nowhere in the vicinity while I'm around, I'll be as happy as a clam! Now… Tiffany's or Fair Lady first?"

After multiple Lychee martinis and bitching with Hepburn in the background, Serena and Blair fell asleep.

It was around eleven thirty when Blair stirred. Her throat was painfully dry from alcohol on an empty stomach, and she needed water.

Carefully getting up so as not to wake Serena, she walked quietly down the stairs and into to the kitchen.

_**Water… water, water… where do these people keep their Evian?!**_ She was thinking to herself as she scoured the shelves looking for French spring water.

_**Hmmm, what else is in here? Ooh! Cake! Oh God, flourless mud cake…** _the devil on her shoulder was nodding furiously, so she cut herself a generous slice and bit in.

Closing the fridge, she turned.

"Holy Shit!" she squealed through a mouthful of cake, the rest of the slice flying to the floor.

"Sprung Waldorf" Chuck was leaning against the wall next to the fridge. He was dressed in long striped pyjama pants and a white t-shirt.

Completely ignoring him but for a look of utter loathing, Blair tried to make her way past and back to Serena's bedroom.

"Not so fast" he stood upright, bracing his arm across and effectively blocking her into the kitchen.

"Don't think I won't scream"

"I know you won't scream"

She sighed, placing her water on the counter and folding arms.

"What is it this time? Feeling the need to step all over me again? Maybe introduce me to your harem?"

"Blair"

"Chuck, I could really care less about what you do know. It's your life so for god's sake leave me out of it"

He was getting frustrated.

"Just listen to me; you didn't even give me a chance to explain…"

She was starting to get angry.

"Explain what Chuck" she was tensing up, ready for a fight. "Explain how you blew off dinner with me for some hookers and coke? Explain how you basically spat in my face?"

He tried to interrupt.

"No, I think you're beyond explaining Chuck"

This time, he'd had enough. Lurching forward he grabbed her arm.

She didn't know why, but suddenly her breath caught in fear as he loomed down over her, staring fiercely into her eyes.

"Just listen to me Blair. For once just listen." She was silent but shaking.

"I don't think you understand how disgusting I feel. I mean, I've done some pretty heinous things in the past, and I'm not going to lie, it's who I am. And don't you lie, I know you like it." He tried to smirk at her, but she looked away.

"I shouldn't have done the things I did Blair. I know. I pushed you away over and over again, but I needed you and you were there. I still need you…"

"Don't you need Candi and Brandi too?" she spat.

"Toffie and Sherry. And no, I don't need them. I didn't need them and I didn't use them. Jack did. You have to trust me."

"Why should I" she stared at the floor, his hand still gripping her arm.

"Because you're the only one I've got left."

Her head snapped up and she glared daggers at him.

"That's bullshit Chuck. You have Lily, you have Serena, you have Eric and you have Nate."

His hand lessened its grip and he caressed her arm slightly.

"You were there for me, and I know I was an ass. I know you should kick me in the dick and laugh, but you don't."

She was still avoiding his gaze.

"He tried to fuck me over Blair. He beat me at my own game and I nearly lost the company. You can't begin to imagine what a wake up call it's been"

She sniffed condescendingly at him, but he ignored it.

"And the other night, when he tried to rape Lily…"

He felt her twitch under his hold and she turned away.

"What?"

"Nothing, I could have told you what an ass Jack was Chuck. You just didn't want to listen to me unless it suited you"

"What do you mean?"

"Just, forget it Chuck. I'm going to bed"

He pulled her closer, a fierce look in his eye and a solemn expression on his face.

"Tell me."

She sighed and pulled her arm away from his, rubbing it where he had left red marks.

"It was new years; you were off drinking yourself to death with ambiguous Thai people…"

* * *

_It was New Years Eve and Blair was out on the town with Penelope, Hazel and Is. Drinking heavily, the girls were all over the place. Penelope flirting with married men in the early forties and Hazel desperately hanging around for any decent looking wait staff… it was around eleven thirty and they had all lost each other in the busy party. Blair was drunk on an empty stomach, stumbling around and utterly morose. Stumbling to lobby of the venue, she decided it was time for her to go home and drown her sorrows in the comfort the ceramic bowl that had been her friend and enemy over the years. Fumbling for her phone, she dropped it on the ground. She bent over to pick it up and was surprised when she stood straight again to see Jack Bass staring at her with a lecherous look in his eye._

"_Where did you come from" She was slurring and hand a hand to her temple._

"_Blair, Blair! I didn't want to leave you out of any Chuck updates, so I thought I'd tell you in person"_

_Her head snapped up. Had he been found? Was he still alive? Or at least functioning like a human being…_

"_Did you find him?" her voice was full of sad hope._

"_Nope. Guess Monaco was a no go" he laughed. Once more Blair felt her heart rip._

"_So why did you come here" she was finding it difficult to stand upright and still in her purple satin heels._

"_You know I love to party Blair, This Gossip Girl thing you guys have going… Genius!"_

"_Ugh" she moaned in distaste, trying to make her way out onto the street to hail a cab._

"_Where are you going Blair? There's still hours of partying left and it's nearly midnight"_

"_I need to go home" she retched slightly as her stomach churned with vodka and olives._

"_Here, I'll get you a cab" he walked up behind her and slid an arm around her waist. She felt uncomfortable but was too drunk to pass up help to a cab._

_Waiting out on the street, they could hear the countdown._

_**3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**__ Everyone across Manhattan roared and fireworks flew._

_Blair started to sob._

"_Come on Blair, Happy New Year" and with that he took his chance, pushing her against the wall of the building outside and forcing his lips onto her._

_She struggled and struggled as his hands bunched up her skirt, mouth roaming over her face despite her slurred cries for help._

_Before he could get to her, she regained enough strength to lift her knee and slam it forwards into his crotch._

"_Shit, you Bitch!" a cab pulled up as Blair fell to the ground sobbing hysterically._

"_No need to be so feisty princess" he rubbed his chin and pulled her to her feet with force, swinging her round and pushing her ungracefully into the cab._

"_Don't act like you didn't want it. OH, and don't worry, I won't tell my dear nephew. God knows he's fragile enough already, I think this would push him over…" he laughed derisively and slammed the door shut, leaving Blair a sobbing mess in the back seat._

* * *

She blinked back burning tears, barely able to look into his eyes.

"Blair"

"..."

"It's not your fault." Chuck was stony-faced as she continued to look at the floor.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn't say ANYTHING" she continued to sob. "But you just... just"

Suddenly, she was being pulled.

Chuck had wrapped himself around her, hugging her tightly and burying his face in the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry."

She began to sob even harder and he pulled back.

"I'm trying Blair. I'm really trying. I know I've been an ass, and there's no excuse. But please…"

"Chuck, I can't"

"Can't what" he was stroking her face and looking at her with the same bewildered expression he had used, begging for her forgiveness in the elevator.

"I can't deal with this all right now. I need space, you need space."

"I don't want space"

"I do. I understand Chuck. I understand why you've acted the way you have. I understand how devastated you are about everything, but the way you acted last week…"

He tried to interject.

"Don't." she shook her head "I think you just need to take a look at yourself, right now I don't think even YOU know what you want"

"I want you"

She's started to cry again and looked up at him, cupping his face.

"Then you need to act like you do. When you're ready, I'll be there. But I'm only going to wait for so long."

He was speechless, the sad look still lingering on his face with hope in his eyes.

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead slowly.

"Goodnight"

She moved to walk away but he didn't let go of her arm.

"Blair, I-"

"You what"

"I do. I'm not ready yet, but I do."

She smiled at him longingly and walked up the stairs.

Chuck stood, alone in the kitchen until he heard the door to Serena's room click shut. He made his way up the stairs and into his room, sitting down on the bed and staring at the clock on his bedside table.

It was a new day, 12.01 am

It was the first day of the rest of his life.

* * *


End file.
